basisdemokratischesfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Rpnews
Rpnews ist eine unabhängige Zeitung. ACHTUNG! Sachen, die kursiv stehen, gehören eigentlich nicht zu den News und sind wichtige Hinweise! 29.06.2018 Deutschland, ist wie zu erwarten, aus der WM ausgeschieden. Das war ein sehr witziges Spiel gegen Südkorea. Vorallem als der Torwart nicht anwensend war, und die Koreaner das ausgeutzt haben. Herrlich! Auf jeden Fall heulen jetzt alle rum und tun so als ob die Welt untergeht. Denkt mal an die ganzen Länder die nicht teil genommen haben an der WM. Italien, Niederlande, Bangladesch, Honduras, El Savador und viele mehr! Die dürfen rum heulen, und nicht die Deutschen die jedes mal eh wieder dabei sind. 07.05.2018 News 1 Die Rpnation Partei plannt bald ein neues Parteiprogramm zu veröffentlichen mit neuen Ideen. News 2 Die Kommunisten behaupten Screenshots zu haben, die besagen das die großartige Rpnation Partei eine Diktatur aufbauen wollen. Aber dies ist nur ein dummer Blüff von denen. Die haben ja auch behauptet das wir kein Mitglied in einer der Ämter haben. Allerdings haben wir das. Aggressiverstein gehört der Rpnation Partei an. Außerdem hetzten die gegen Taudir, was die Idee der Rpnwes ist. Nachmacher! 11.04.2018 Der inkompetente Taudir (ich meine es immenroch nicht ernst) besaß die Frechheit folgendes unter der letzten Ausgabe zus chreiben: "Hier wird eine demokratische Partei absichtlich diffamiert!!!" (Quelle) Die drei Ausrufezeichen deuten auf eine sehr große und unkontrollierte Wut in Taudir hin. Wenn diese Wut noch mehr überhand nimmt, hat das schwere Folgen für die ganze Republik! Taudir könnte uns vor Wut in einen Krieg gegen die hochüberlegene Heilige und Vereinigte Rpnation führen. Und das will keiner! Außer Taudir dann halt! 10.04.2018 nach dem manipulierten Wahlen feiert sich die TPW, als wären sie die größten. Sie sind es aber nicht. Sie haben zwar 2/3 Ämter, aber sie haben den inkompeten Lügner Taudir in der Partei. Außerdem lebt die Partei von Lügen! 22.03.2018 Der Lügner Taudir hat uns vorgeworfen, das unser letzter Artikel ein Plagiat sei. Das ist absouluter Schwachsinn. Wir haben doch nicht Karl-Theodor von und zu Guttenberg in unserer Redaktion! 15.03.2018 Heute eine sehr traurige Nachricht: Stephen Hawking ist tot. Kaum eine Nachricht könnte schlimmer sein. Dieser Mann hat unser Wissen auf einen ganz neuen Stand gehoben, unseren Blick von unseren Füßen abgewendet und zu den Sternen gehoben. Die Rpnwes verneigt sich, wie eigenmtlich jeder Verdammte Nachrichtensender, YouTubver, Zeitung etc., ein letztes Mal vor diesem grandiosen Mann, der seinen Körper nicht nutzen konnte, aber seinen Geist umso mehr. Rest in Peace (R.I.P.) Stephen Hawking. 02.03.2018 WAHL SPECIAL BITTE BEDENKT DAS KEINE BELEIDIGUNGEN ERNST GEMEINT SIND! Einleitung Diese Ausgabe beschäftigt sich mit der kommenden Wahl. Hier werden nochmal die Kandidaten unter die Lupe genommen. Kandidat 1: Annaeru, die vernünftige und normale Politikerin Annaeru ist eine sehr vernünftige und normale Politikerin. Annaeru ist kein Nazi und auch nicht Rechts eingestellt. Allerdings ist sie Mitglied der TPW. Kandidat 2: Just a MessageBoardsFan, der Feigling Just a MessageBoardsFan ist ein Politiker der gegen die Rpnation Partei ist. Das ist das einzig wichtige seiner Partei. Sonst ist er ein Langweiler Politiker der sich aus allen Streitereien raus hält, wie ein Feigling. Kandidat 3: Taudir, die Inkopetenz in Person Viele unserer Leser erwarten das wir nichts gutes über Taudir berichten werden. Aber Mal im Ernst: Was gibt es den bitte schön gutes über Taudir zu berichten? Verpasste Wahlenblogs, Verdacht mit Erdogan zu arbeiten und vieles mehr. Unsere Empfehlung: AUF KEINEN FALL WÄHLEN! Kandidat 4: Varanopode, der Frische Wind Varanopode ist der einzige Kandidat der noch kein politisches Amt inne hatte. Er ist auch der Kandidat der hier am Neusten dabei ist. Außerdem ist er Mitglied der besten Partei, der Rpnation Partei. Kandidat 5: Rpfreund, der göttliche Gesandte Rpfreund, Gründer der guten Rpnation Partei und Aufräumer hinter Taudir, ist der perfekt Kandidat für das Amt des Präsidenten! Unsere Empfehlung: UNBEDINGT WÄHLEN! 20.02.2018 Es entsteht der Verdacht, das Taudir von Recep Tayyip Erdoğan bezahlt wird, um ihn in der Basisdemoratischen Republik gut zu reden (Bedenkt das es sich hier nur um Satire handelt) ! Solche Propaganda können wir nicht in der Republik dulden! Schon schlimm genug das Taudir als Wahlhelfer nichts taugt (Ich übertreibe evtl. ein wneig ;) ), und jetzt ist er auch noch von den Türken gekauft. 01.02.2018 Taudir versucht mit unlustigen Witzen Wähler zu Angeln! Das ist echt armselig (nehmt es mit Humor, ist nicht echt gemeint). Wir sollten eher welche mit mehr Stärke wählen! Wählt Annaeru und Rpfreund! Aber Taudir ist zu lauchig (nur'n Witz)! 31.01.2018 Endlich hat der inkopetente Taudir (Bedenkt das es sich um Satire handelt) in dem Blog zur Wahlaufstellung Varanopodes Mitgliedschaft in unserer wunderbaren Partei mitaufgeschrieben. 31.12.2017 Der unfähige Wahlaufsteller Taudir (Bedenkt das es sich um Satire handelt) hat wieder mal einen Fehler gemacht! Er hatr vergessen zu schreiben, dass Varanopode auch die Rpnation Partei vertritt. Er zensiert das, um alle denken zu lassen das er die größte Partei anführt, und deshalb gewählt werden sollte! So jemanden können wir doch nicht wählen? Wählt lieber Leute wie Rpfreund oder Varanoipode! 25.12.2017 Die Rpnation Partei wünscht allen frohe Weihnachten. 24.12.2017 News 1 Parteichef Rpfreund hat sich darüber aufgeregt, dass man schon am 24. Weihnachten feiert, obwohl der 15. der erste Weihnchtstag ist. (Quelle/Ausssage) News 2 Dank unserem Parteichef Rpfreund heißt dieses Land nicht mehr Basisdemokratisches Wiki sondern Basisdemokratische Republik! 14.12.2017 Annaeru hat bei ihrem Blog zur wahl am 09. Dezember bei dem Amt der Exekutiven Rpfreund nicht aufgezählt. (Blog) Dabei hatte Rpfreund sich sowohl für Legislative als auch Exekutive aufgestellt. (Beweis) Die Rpnation Partei wird von den anderen sabotiert! 07.12.2017 News 1 Taudir gab zu, tatsächlich die Wahl versäumt zu haben. Er schon jetzt allerdings die Schuld zu den anderen Demokraten. Er will seine Schuld nicht eingestehen! Taudir lenkt von sich ab und versucht sein Image aufrecht zu erhalten, indem er andere beschuldigt! So einen Heuchler können wir nicht wählen! News 2 Erstmals erschein zu den Wahlen ein Wahlplakat. Dieses stammt von der Rpnation Partei. Er besagt das Rpfreund ein besseres Wahlsystem plannt. Er hatte sich ja auch schon für die Legislative gemeldet. Wenn er das erreicht, dann schafft er es vielleicht. PlakatRP1.png|Das Plakat 06.12.2017 Es stellte sich heraus das der Parteivorsitztende der TPW (Taudir), der sonst immer die Wahlen akündigt und leitet, dieses Mal die Wahlen vergessen hatte zu organisieren. Laut eigener Ansage sei er im Stress. Aber so einen wollen wir doch nicht wählen? Man verpasst es doch nicht etwas wichtiges wie die Wahlen zu organisieren! Was vergisst er als nächstes? Das er ein Amt hat? Das können wir nicht zulassen! Zum Glück hat der Parteivorsitztende der Rpnation Partei auf Taudirs Bitte hin die Wahlen organisiert. 01.12.2017 Die deutsche YouTuberin Katja Krasavice hatte vor ein paar Tagen einen Song veröffentlicht. Der Song soll demonstrieren das der deutsche Staat Katja gef*ckt habe, und Katja meinte in dem Song das der Staat Katja doggy nehmen soll. 28.11.2017 Weil Neuwahlen nicht mehr so unwahrscheinlich sind, veröffentlichen einige Politiker jetzt neue Parteiclips im Form eines Songs. Sie sollen vorallem die Jugend ansprechen. Datei:Lied für Alexander Gauland extra 3 NDR|Alexander Gauland Datei:Aua Horst – der extra 3 Seehofer-Song 2015 extra 3 NDR|Horst Seehofer Datei:Extra3 Song Merkels Pokerface (HD)|Angela Merkel Datei:Song für Christian Lindner extra 3 NDR|Christian Lindner Datei:Bin ein Konservativer bei den Grünen - Song für Winfried Kretschmann extra 3 NDR|Winfried Kretschmann Datei:Martin-Schulz-Song extra 3 NDR|Martin Schulz 21.11.2017 Ein Physiklehrer in Niedersachsen macht die Niederländer für die gescheiterten Verhandlungen verantwortlich. Da die FDP schuld ist da sie die Verhandlungen verlassen haben und die Farbe Gelb haben, meinte er das die Niederländer schuld sein weil die Parteifarbe der FDP nun mal Gelb ist. Der Niederländische Schüler Kevin ärgerte den Lehrer zurück und sagt das Neuwahlen teuer seien. Kategorie:Politik Kategorie:Zeitung Kategorie:Rpnation Kategorie:Unabhängige Medien Kategorie:Wahre Medien